


The Best Candidates

by Ice_Rain



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rain/pseuds/Ice_Rain
Summary: The group wants to perform a spell, but it's sex magic with some particular requirements, and they only have one shot. After some heated debate, Julia decides to determine once and for all who among them has the best chance of getting it right.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	The Best Candidates

“Ok, me and Alice got this, give us the rope.” Margo reached her hand out toward Julia.

“Woah woah woah. Timeout,” Penny said, coming to stand between the two of them. “You and Alice have been dating for what, two weeks? No way. Me and Kady got this.” 

Margo snorted. “Yeah, so you guys have a few extra months of practice time on us. So what. No offense, I somehow doubt the sex comes anywhere _close_ to what we have going on.”

“Margo…” Alice hissed, blushing bright red.

Eliot was finding this whole conversation endlessly amusing. The spell they wanted to perform was sex magic with some strict requirements. One party had to be tied up with the rope Julia was currently holding, and their orgasm needed to occur exactly 15 minutes later. The margin of error on that time was extremely small. The orgasm also had to be powerful enough, whatever that meant. There was actually a fair amount of description in the book about that point, but their attempts to translate it had resulted in phrases like “the flame of desire must be brighter than that of 100 fireflies” and “the feeling must be equivalent to tumbling down a waterfall at least one kilometer in height.” So either their translations were off, or measuring the power of an orgasm was a science Eliot was unaware of that seemed well worth looking into.

The real kicker, though, was that the rope would disappear 15 minutes after being tied, whether or not the spell was successful. And they only had one rope.

Margo and Penny continued to argue while Alice tried to make herself look as small as possible and Kady just watched with amusement. Eliot wished Quentin was here for this. He would always get adorably flustered whenever the topic of sex came up. He probably didn’t even know there was a such thing as sex magic, bless his innocent first year heart. 

“We only have one shot, and I’ve been to a literal sex festival. Trust me, I got this,” Margo said, glaring up at Penny with her hands on her hips. 

“Look, I don’t care about your self-proclaimed talents. This spell is all about knowing your partner well enough to time their orgasm to a T. Kady and I have been dating for longer, so we have more experience in that department.”

“Guys – “

“It’s also about orgasm intensity, which – “

“Guys!” Julia interrupted again. “There’s actually a way we can settle this.” Everyone turned to look at Julia. Oh, now this was getting really good. “So, there’s a spell that’s used for situations kind of like this. When you really need a spell to work the first time, or you only have one chance at it. It takes into account all the circumstances, external and internal, and shows you the person most likely to be successful at casting it. I just need a few minutes to do the math, but I’m pretty sure we can modify it to work for a pair of people.”

Eliot laughed in disbelief. “Are you honestly telling me there’s a spell to see who’s the best at fucking?”

“Well, I mean… yeah, if you use it that way.”

Eliot grinned wickedly. “It’s days like this when I’m reminded of why I bothered to learn magic in the first place.”

Alice went to help Julia with the spell, and it was only about fifteen minutes later when they came back into the room.

“Alright, everyone gather ‘round,” Julia said, clapping her hands together. “We’ve figured it out. The modification was actually super simple. The search range is for everyone in this room. Both people will glow gold for about a minute after we read off the spell. Ready?” Everyone nodded. Julia chanted the words, and then performed a quick series of tuts over the rope.

Eliot immediately felt tingly all over. He brought his arm up in front of his face to see golden light coming off it. He looked around the circle and didn’t see anyone else glowing. You know what, maybe that made sense after all. If anyone was consistent at getting Eliot off, it was Eliot. He could handle this spell by himself. Although the being-tied-up part might be a bit tricky…

“What the fuck?” Margo asked, looking at Eliot in genuine confusion. She looked around the group again, then at herself, and then her eyes landed on something behind Eliot.

“What the _fuck,”_ she said again, this time sounding absolutely delighted. Eliot turned around to follow her gaze, and was met with the sight of a glowing Quentin Coldwater standing in the cottage doorway. “Kinky,” Margo said. 

Quentin gripped his hand tighter around the strap of his bag. “Uh, why is everyone staring at me? And why is Eliot glowing?”

“He’s not the only one glowing, sweetheart,” Margo said. Quentin looked down at his hand and his brow furrowed more in confusion. “Could someone please explain?”

Eliot was grinning so hard he thought his face was going to split open. He really wanted to have some fun with this, but the poor guy looked like he was about to retreat into a corner from all the unwanted attention.

“It would appear we are the best candidates to perform a spell,” Eliot said slowly, not sure how to explain.

“Oh. Cool, that sounds fun. But uh, why not like, Alice or Julia? I mean, I’m happy to help but. I don’t think I’m gonna be very good at it.”

Margo started full-on laughing. Julia was clearly trying not to laugh when she said, “Well um, this uh… aptitude test spell we just did clearly disagrees.”

“Ok…” Quentin said. He looked to Eliot for help. Eliot opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again.

“The spell –“ Margo said between fits of laughter. “Ok I’m sorry. I can’t. Someone else tell him.”

“It’s sex magic,” Alice said bluntly. Quentin’s eyes widened.

Margo apparently couldn’t help but join in. “The spell thinks you and Eliot have the best sexual potential of us all. Congratulations.”

“Um…” Quentin said, gulping. He was turning bright red. “Eliot…?”

Eliot really wanted to say something to help, but he couldn’t find any words.

“I’m just uh… I’m just gonna go upstairs and um, come back. In a bit.” Quentin practically ran up the stairs.

“Q, wait, we’re sorry!” Julia called. Eliot glared at Margo, who was still laughing, and then went upstairs to Quentin’s room. The situation was pretty amusing, but poor Quentin had clearly been embarrassed about the whole thing.

He knocked softly on the door. “Q? Can I come in?”

“Um…” There was a fairly long pause. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey, you ok?”

“I’m fine, just like, kind of confused? What exactly…”

“Yeah. So um, Julia did a spell that detects the two people in the room best qualified to do this one sex magic spell. We only have one shot at it, and Margo and Penny were fighting over it, so we thought we’d… you know. Let magic decide.”

“I see.” Quentin looked like he wanted to say something, so Eliot waited, but there was just silence.

“Look, Q. It doesn’t mean… we don’t have to do it. You’re clearly uncomfortable, let’s just... we can have them run the spell again with us out of the room.”

“I’m not… it’s not that I…” Quentin rubbed his hands over his face.

“Hey, it’s cool. I mean there is magical proof that it’d be amazing,” he waggled his eyebrows playfully, “but I get that you’re not… that you wouldn’t be attracted to me like that.”

Quentin looked up at him and squinted. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… I get that I’m not exactly your type, that’s all.”

“Oh my god, you know I’m bi, right?”

“Oh. No, I um. Didn’t know that.” Shit. Why didn’t he know that? That was _very_ relevant information. Margo was the queen of gossip, how could he not have known that?

“So um, it’s definitely not… like. That’s not why. It’s just.” Quentin sighed. “It wouldn’t be… just sex to me.” Eliot tried to gauge his expression, but he was doing a very good job of hiding behind his hair. “Like. I’ve kind of had a massive crush on you basically since I first got here, and. Well.” What the fuck. Eliot’s heart was slamming against his chest. Quentin finally looked up at him, and apparently his face was doing something because when Quentin continued, he sounded exasperated. “Oh _come on._ Like you didn’t know. I’m like, painfully obvious about it. I thought you were just being polite by never bringing it up.”

 _Painfully obvious?_ Again. What the fuck.

“Q… I didn’t know you weren’t straight. Much less that you had a crush on me.”

“Oh. Right. Well. I guess now you know. Can we please not turn it into a big thing? It’s fine, we can just -“

Eliot was not going to listen to Quentin overthink this for even a second. He leaned in and kissed him before he could even finish his sentence. And it was so much better than Eliot had ever imagined. Because he’d given a fair amount of thought to what it might be like kissing Quentin. How his lips would feel against his own. How he might open his mouth to let Eliot’s tongue in. How he might slowly let himself really lean into it after a while.

What he hadn’t expected was this level of, well, enthusiasm. Quentin had almost immediately brought his hand to the back of Eliot’s head and tangled it in his hair, running it through his curls and tugging as if he couldn’t stop himself. And the _sounds._ The beautiful sounds Quentin was making, quiet enough that Eliot was pretty sure they were entirely involuntary. That maybe Quentin was even embarrassed about them but couldn’t help it. And, _fuck_ , if that wasn’t hot. And his tongue. God, Eliot had always imagined he’d have to do at least some amount of coaxing to get Quentin to really kiss him back. But this. Quentin apparently had no qualms about exploring Eliot’s mouth in its entirety. And before Eliot even knew what was happening, Quentin was in his lap, and Eliot certainly had absolutely no problem with this.

“Shit,” Quentin said, pulling away. “I’m sorry. I… You don’t have to… I mean, you’re being nice but…” Quentin started moving to get off of Eliot, and he grabbed Q by the waist to stop that unthinkable event from occurring.

“Oh my God, Q, do you seriously think I kissed you to _be nice_? You think you’re the one who’s been being obvious this whole time? I’ve literally been flirting with you every single time we interact.”

“I mean, isn’t that just how you are, though?”

“Isn’t that how… Jesus, I…” And Eliot pulled Quentin back for another kiss. Because talking was not kissing. It was a strictly inferior activity to be doing right now. Until, of course, Eliot was reminded of another activity they could do together. But it would require some talking to get there, which was the only reason Eliot was able to pull himself away.

“So, it’s totally ok if you don’t want to, but um. The sex magic thing… we _are_ apparently the best candidates?”

Quentin laughed. “What is it, exactly?”

“Right. So um, one of us gets tied up with this magic rope and –“ Eliot trailed off when he saw the look on Quentin’s face. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. “And um. There’s like, a timing requirement. Is the uh. Is the main thing.” Eliot was suddenly having a very hard time with words.

“El… whether or not we do this… I uh. I’d…” Quentin buried his face in Eliot’s shoulder. “I’d _really_ like it if you tied me up.” Fuck fuck fuck.

“Yeah, um.” His voice was a lot higher than usual. He cleared his throat. “I could do that.”

“Although… I guess we might as well do the spell? I mean… we are provably the best for it. It makes sense.”

“Yeah?” Eliot said, unable to keep the huge smile from his face. He lifted Quentin’s head up and cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. “Now?”

“God, please.”

Eliot wasted no time. He raced out of Quentin’s room, before realizing he should probably show some amount of composure in front of everyone. He walked down the stairs a bit more slowly. Everyone was still gathered mostly where he’d left them, albeit a bit more spread out across the living room furniture.

“Julia,” he said calmly. “If it’s alright, I’d like to take that rope with me.”

Julia grinned. “All yours. Have fun.”

“Oh, we intend to.”


End file.
